Survival of the Fittest
by HLecter511
Summary: She had been sent down to be some sort of medical helper for the group. What she didn't expect is the harsh reality of Earth, is making her to become something that most of their group fear to turn into; a top contender to be the fittest survivor, at any means possible. (Ratings will change in future. Disclaimer in first chapter).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** Space

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

There had been a nuclear apocalypse on Earth around ninety-seven years ago. With powerful nuclear weapons destroying homes, there were preparations if something chaotic like this was to happen. The preparation had been twelve space stations that were quickly launch into space.

Those twelve space shuttles had continued a combine total of four hundred or maybe more humans out of the whole Earth population.

They were known as grounders because they had been born on Earth first rather than space. Those four hundred grounders got together, connecting and building with each other space stations and fused together all twelve space stations to be a whole. Once all together, they renamed the whole structure as Ark Station.

And they live.

For ninety-seven years, the Ark Station has been orbiting the Earth, the planet that their ancestors once lived. Many things have changed on the Ark Station. The population grew to over two thousand plus; thus, resources had to be disputed cautiously. However, that had made the council to make stricter laws on the Ark Station to keep good amount of resources. Therefore, those over eighteen were usually sentence to death, which meant you were put into a capsule and shot out into space known as floated. Those under eighteen were the delinquent and were imprisoned until they are let go or sentence to death, which most likely happens after they turn eighteen.

All around the Ark Station there are jobs for everyone to keep the Ark Station up and running, such as, medical, mecha, hydra, agro, prison stations and so on. Everything has a purpose.

At twenty-four, Arla Griffin jogs down the hallways with a container of medicine in her hand. She apologizes to those that she accidently brushes against and she tries hard to dodge those that are crowding the hallway.

"Excuse me. Need to get to Ark station medical!" Arla exclaimed as a group of people decided to take up the whole hallway. They stare at her then move, some smiling as they knew how she is.

"Thanks!" Arla shouted to them as she runs on by.

Sliding around a corner and jogging again, her boot heels clanking across the metal flooring. Coming to a stop, she deeply breaths in and then out as the sliding glass and metal door open up before her to show her the medical stations.

"Look at that. Record time of six minutes."

"Record time for almost running a mile across the stations to get this to you, Aunt Abby." Arla hands over the medical supplies that had just been created by the government and science station.

Standing before Arla is her aunt, Abigail Griffin, the chief medical officer. She had been married to Jake Griffin, who was Arla's late father brother, Thomas Griffin. Both brothers had been floated on the same day due to having important engineering information that the council didn't want to get out in public. With her mother gone too from a tragic accident, Arla lived on her own but her aunt keeps watch on her. With her aunt watching over her, Arla begin to take lessons with her aunt so that she can become a doctor in the future.

"How is Clarke?"

"She has been quiet." Abby replied while opening up the box to show vials of various medicines.

Arla nods her head and begins to help her aunt out with putting the supplies away. Arla would glance at her aunt, seeing that the lock up of Clarke is effecting her. Her cousin, Clarke, had been locked up for treason at the age of sixteen. She has been locked up for a year and a half now because Clarke knew about what her father and uncle knew.

Both Jake and Thomas Griffin were senior environmental engineers, who had discovered that The Ark is running out of oxygen supply. They wanted to tell the people, but instead, someone ratted them out and they had been floated.

Arla obviously knew the secret, but kept her mouth shut and the council overlook her. As for Clarke, she got sentence to treason. It makes Arla to wonder why Clarke and not her.

Was it because she is to be the future doctor once her aunt is gone? Arla didn't know.

"Arla."

"Yes?" Arla snaps out of the past thoughts to look over at her aunt. Her eyebrows coming slightly together as she sees her aunt looking around as if she is making sure no one is around before she steps closer to Arla with seriousness.

"I need you to do something very important yet crazy and illegal."

"What!? Do you want me to get floated?" Arla whispered in reply, staring at her aunt with wide eyes as she cannot believe what her aunt, one of the council members just said to her.

"Come on." Abby grabs her wrist and quickly leads her out of the medical station and begins to lead her down the hallway until they get back to Abby suite.

Once the door shuts, Arla pulls her wrist from her aunt's grip and rubs her left hand over her right wrist, staring at her aunt like she is a crazy woman.

"What is it you need that can get me floated?"

"You mean, get me floated. I need you to sneak onto a dropship."

"Dropship? What do you mean, dropship?" Arla asked as she watches her aunt pace back and forth in the room with her right hand gripping her chin before she stops walking and steps towards Arla.

"The council has decided to take a hundred delinquencies and send them down to Earth to see if it is livable. Clarke has been chosen to go down too."

"Why are you telling me all of this? Oh wait…" Arla realizes why her aunt is telling her this information because what her aunt said about doing something illegal and crazy.

"No, no, no—"

"Arla I want you to pose as a guard to get onto that dropship and go down with them. They need something with medical experience."

"But Clarke knows a—"

"She knows enough to help wounds, but she doesn't know surgery or knowing certain types of herbs unless it smacks her in the face." Abby explained, reaching up to cup either side of Arla's face and swiping her long dark brown hair back.

"How can this work?" Arla lowly asked, having a funny feeling that her aunt will not take no for an answer. To have a medical person on bay, one that reads about what nature has to offer for medicine and learning from her late father about environment, Arla will be a good asset to have with the teenagers.

"The launch is going to happen tomorrow." Abby explained, walking away from Arla and going to the bedroom before coming back out with folded clothes. Guard clothes to be exact.

"Stay here for the night. There is a medical pack in the bedroom that you will need too. I will come by tomorrow and together we will go see Clarke. You'll lead Clarke with another guard to the dropship. Strip out of the guard clothes and get yourself buckle in. Put the pack underneath the seat and strap around her legs so it doesn't separate from you." Abby explained as Arla takes the guard clothes from her and watches her aunt disappear into the bedroom to come back out to show a backpack.

"How long have you been thinking of this? Planning?" Arla lowly asked as her aunt stands at the door to leave the suite.

"Since the council passed the idea which has been two weeks ago. Be ready early tomorrow morning." Abby told her before leaving the suite.

Arla stands there with guard clothes in hand and a backpack on her side. She cannot believe that this is happening, but she knew that this is because of the oxygen supply is becoming very limited on the Ark. Sending down a hundred to see if the Earth is livable for everyone to survive.

Dropping the guard clothes on the coffee table, she collapses in one of the armchairs and stares at the wall. With her left hand, she reaches up to her necklace and touches the worn down sterling silver angel that has been passed down through generations of ancestors.

Earth.

To live there again, Arla can only image all the trees, animals and wildness on the Earth. A small smile cannot help but slip upon her lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's a first look of what I have in mind.**

**I have just started watching **_**The 100 **_**and I have to say, it is very interesting. I had been hit with ideas for this and decided to try on writing a story about it. **

**I'm going to apologize now and say sorry if any ideas and such is wrong. I'll try to understand everything closely. I just started watching season one.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters: I do not own anything about **_**The 100**_**, but I do, however, own my original characters, Arla and her parents. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** The Ground

…**..**

…**.. The Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

The very next morning, Arla is already prepared in guards outfit with the backpack on her back. She pulls a guard's cap over her head after she braided her long hair into a bun on the back of her head.

Sliding door makes her walk out of the bathroom to stare at her aunt, who has a blank expression. Abby walks forwards and holds out a leg holster with a handgun.

"You have to look like the role." Abby lowly said.

Arla grabs the holster and straps the holster around the upper part of her right thigh. From there, Abby leads Arla out and begin walking down the hallway until they got to the prison station. However, before they go in, Abby grabs the backpack from Arla's back.

"I'm going to put this into the dropship, underneath one of the seats. You have to get that seat or near it." Abby said making Arla to nod before entering the prison station and begins walking along the platform to see guards leading struggling teenagers out of their cells and bringing them to the dropship.

Arla stops by Clarke cell and she waits for Abby to come back. When Abby did, Arla bows her head to hide her face while Abby leads Clarke out, who begins to resist. Abby hugs Clarke to her while a guard from behind tranquilizers Clarke.

Arla grabs ahold of Clarke's right arm and slings it around her shoulder while Abby slings the other arm over her shoulder. As a higher rank, the guards let Abby help her daughter into the dropship.

"Strip now."

"Nice words, auntie." Arla lowly muttered, unzipping the guards clothes from her body and kicking it off her.

Dress in pants that clung to her legs, black buckle up knee high boots for the environment down below, long sleeve shirt and a black coat, Arla stares her aunt right in the eyes.

"Be safe." Abby said, putting a metal wrist band around Arla's left wrist.

"It's to show us that you guys are living."

"Right."

Abby pulls Arla into her arms, hugging her before leading her over to the seat that has a familiar backpack underneath it. Once Arla sits down, Abby helps her buckle in and then stares her right in the eyes.

"Live."

Arla only nods her head while Abby nods back and quickly leaves the dropship as the other guards are getting ready to make sure that everyone is secure in their seats. Arla shuts her eyes, hands clenching the straps of the seat as she feels the dropship moving around.

Her eyes scan around to see that everyone is knocked out from the tranquilizers that the guards shot them up. She begins to breathe in and out, trying to calm down as the dropship begins to rumble and then moving.

"Please work." She whispered before shutting her eyes as she feels the dropship shoot forwards.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Everyone begin to arise as the dropship got closer and closer to the layer of the Earth. Arla stares around at the confused teenagers and trying to figure out what exactly is going on.

The TVs on the wall flicker on to show their Chancellor, Chancellor Jaha, which Arla has a feeling that it is to explain their situation. The ship shaking again making Arla to believe that they are about to hit the atmosphere.

_"Prisoners of the Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because of your crimes have made you expendable."_ Chancellor Jaha explained.

"Your dad is a dick, Wells." Someone shouted.

Arla snorts and shakes her head, not believing that Wells is actually on this dropship too.

_"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."_ Chancellor continue to explain.

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again." Someone said.

"Yeah, Finn!"

Turning attention to the center of the dropship is a seventeen year old teenager by the name of Finn, who is floating around thanks to zero gravity. But once they get closer to Earth, he will splat back on the cold hard ground.

Seeing that Finn is doing it and showing off, two other teens unstrapped and begin to float around too.

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live." Clarke shouted to the two that are pushing themselves out of their seats.

Arla eyes scan the cabin and her eyes see the back of familiar blonde hair. She knew it had been Clarke that shouted the warning to the three teenage boys to buckle back up and not horse around.

"Either buckle yourselves up or meet the force when we crash land and have fun realigning your body back together." Arla spoken out with a strong authorize voice.

"Hey, isn't that Arla."

"What the? She didn't get in trouble."

"Arla?" Clarke looks over her left shoulder to see her older cousin Arla sitting there. Arla winks at her before shutting her eyes and continues to listen to the Chancellor talking on the TV still.

_"Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is stay alive…"_

Everyone stops listen as the dropships starts to violently shake and it sounds like grinding along the sides. The three that had unbuckle drop, but when the dropship slightly shifted to the side, they were tossed across the dropship and through pipes causing smoke to burst out of them.

Sparks happening, lights flittering on and off, the teenagers begin to freak out.

Arla clenches the arms of the seats, keeping her eyes shut as the dropship keeps shaking until there is the sound of the blasters then the dropship bounces and shuts down.

Once the ship shuts down, dim lights turn on and everyone is quiet.

"Listen. No machine hum." Monty said causing everyone to stare around, trying to figure out what to do next, or rather, waiting for someone to do something.

Not wanting to sit there forever, Arla unbuckles and stands up, but kneels down to grab the backpack and slip it onto her back. She takes the clips on the straps and clips it across her chest to make sure that backpack will stay with her.

Once she had unbuckle, everyone begin to quickly unbuckle and then gathering together near the ladder to go down to the lower levels were others are.

However, Arla walks over to the two teens laying on the ground, unmoving. She kneels down and touches both their necks for their pulse and shuts her eyes, shaking her head.

"Finn, are they breathing?" Clarke came rushing over and asked.

Arla stands up and moves away as the so called Finn, the spacewalker steps forwards to re-check the pulse. Clarke shakes her head and looks up at Arla, opening her mouth to say something, but stops as someone begins to shout.

"The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go."

"No, we can't just open the doors." Clarke shouted before running to the ladder to get down with everyone else.

Arla follows after, keeping quiet for now and she makes her way down the ladder.

"Hey, just back it up, guys." An unknown male said.

Arla eyes narrow on him, seeing that he is wearing a guard's uniform. She moves forwards through the people with Clarke, keeping her eyes on the young man and seeing that he has a familiar face, but she doesn't know where.

"Stop. The air could be toxic." Clarke stated.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway." Bellamy replied.

"He does have a point." Arla puts her hand on Clarke's shoulder and she bends down and whispered this into her ear.

"Bellamy?" A girl's voice asked.

Everyone turn to see a girl about seventeen, long dark brown almost black hair and grey eyes step forwards.

Now, Arla knew the young man's name and knew that he was no guard because she knew most of the guards' names.

"That's the girl they hid underneath the floor." Someone pointed out.

Eyebrows raised, Arla eyes the girl and remembers hearing rumors about a woman hiding her daughter underneath the floors for years because there is a rule that it a couple wasn't allow to have more than one child.

"My god, look how big you are." Bellamy said causing the girl to hug him and to which he hugs her back with a smile.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" The girl grabs hold of the top of Bellamy uniform.

"I borrowed it to get on the dropship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you." Bellamy told the girl, chuckling while hugging her again.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke asked, interrupting their moment.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." The girl said a bit rudely before turning back to Bellamy with sass.

"A lot of people haven't seen someone they love in a year." Arla snapped back, resting her hands on her hips as the girl turn back around with her mouth open, but stops when someone spoken out.

"No one has a brother."

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor."

That caused the girl known as Octavia to freak out and went to lunge for anyone, but Bellamy, her older brother, grabs hold of her while repeatedly saying her name.

"Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by." Bellamy calms her back down.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." Bellamy said before stepping away and grabbing the level and pulling.

The latches unlock and the door opens up causing steam to blow around them and it is very bright as the door goes lower and lower to the ground. Once the door is fully down, they squint their eyes because of the brightness, but then their eyes adjust.

Before them causes everyone to be awestruck by the beauty.

Everything was so green and the air feels very refreshing than the space shuttle oxygen supply. The sunlight shining down feels glorious across their skins. It feels free.

Arla stares around and sees that they landed in what is known as a forest. A forest that she wishes to explore and learn about.

With slow steps, Octavia breathes in the air before walking down the rest of the ramp and then hopping off it and onto the ground. She stares around in awe while taking in deep breaths before throwing her arms in the air.

"We're back, bitches!" Octavia excitedly shouted.

That causes everyone to cheer with excitement and begin to run out of the dropship to the new grounds. Cheering as they have reached Earth.

Arla slowly steps off and stares at the ground beneath her feet with a grin, happy to be alive and to finally be back on Earth, where their ancestors had once lived. Now, they are back.

She looks up in time to see her little cousin walking off with the map and away from the landing site. Arla makes her way towards her and steps up beside her as she unrolls the map to look at it then up ahead where they see more forest terrain and mountains in the distance.

"Why so serious, princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion." Finn appeared on the other side of Clarke.

"Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats."

"Got you there." Arla mumbled, looking over the map then at the mountain then at the map with her eyebrows coming together in confusion then her eyes widen in realization.

"You don't like being called princess, do you, princess?" Finn asked, turning to her with a smirk and his hands clasping behind his back.

"Clarke, do you see what I am seeing?" Arla lowly asked her.

"Yes…do you see that peak over there?" Clarke answered Arla before turning to Finn with a serious expression and asked him this.

"Yeah." Finn said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mount Weather. There's a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain." Clarke informed Finn, who smug smirk drop and he turns to look at Mount Weather with a shake of his head in disbelief.

"Well, isn't this lovely." Arla said, turning away and begin walking back towards the dropship sight.

"Arla, where are you going?"

"To look around."

"But we should not be separated and we have to stick together as—"Clarke stops speaking when Arla turns to her and stares her down.

"Clarke, I'm a big girl, better yet I'm a young woman. Don't try to be my dictator. I'll listen to you, but at times, I won't. Plus, look around you. Try telling that to the others at this moment." Arla told her, sending her an innocent smile before walking away and looking around the new area.

Arla hands are gripping the straps of her backpack as she walks through the forest. Her eyes scanning over the forest floor and then looking up into the tall trees, not realizing she is getting father and father away from camp.

Pausing, she kneels down and stares around the forest floor, staring at the certain plants around her. She creeps forwards to one plant and she unbuckles the clips on her backpack and pulls it off and in front of her. Opening a small pocket on the backpack, she pulls out a worn down wildness book that has information on the plants, animals and terrain. The plant section of the book does explain if a plant is use as an herb and what for.

Sliding the backpack back on and clipping the clasps back across her chest, she stays kneel down while opening the book to the plant section.

"Now, let's see what I have here." Arla reaches out to a bush that has long stems with long leaves that appear fuzzy and there is tiny light lavender purple flowers coming from the end of branches.

"Peppermint." Arla whispered, bending forwards to smell the scent before she pulls a knife from within her boot to begin cutting some of the branches.

"The leaves and flowers will do good help with upset stomach, maybe make essential oils." Arla talked to herself as she cuts the plant before sliding the knife back into the boot.

Reaching back to the side of her backpack, she pulls out a plastic bag that has smaller plastic bags within. There, Arla places the peppermint in there and seals it up. Gently tucking the items into the side of her backpack, she stands up and begins walking through the forest again.

As Arla continues to explore, she hears nothing and that makes her wonder why. Where is the animals or insects that supposed to inhabitant this forest? Instead, she feels as if she is being watched and she sure as hell did not like that feeling.

Pausing in her exploring, she turns around and decides that it will probably be best if she heads back. Though hearing a familiar voice over a hill to her right, she begins walking into that direction.

"Hey, guys, would you keep up?"

Arla reaches over the hill and smirks when she sees her cousin with Finn, Octavia, Monty and Jasper behind her.

"Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?"

"Well, it's simple. I wonder, why haven't we seen any animals? Maybe it's because there are none Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though. Come on." Clarke said, turning around.

Arla runs across a fallen down tree and jumps in front of Clarke making her to scream then growls upon seeing a snickering Arla. The others laughed too while Clarke crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Arla.

"She is right about the animal part. Though the radiation part is interesting. Makes me wonder if all this nature around us is adaptable to the radiation to live. Or maybe we are immune to the radiation enough to survive." Arla explained as she turns around and begins walking after Clark, who begin walking halfway through Arla's explanation.

"Jeesh, you got princess and then you got the doc with rambling scientific information that actually might be something useful." Finn dryly said then smirks as Arla sticks her right hand in the air and flips him off.

"She does have deep ideas that are very much intriguing." Monty pointed out.

"I was just thinking of how quiet she appear and how smoothly she ran across that mossy fallen tree." Jasper said, trying to figure out how Arla move so quietly while he eyes the fallen tree that she had just went across moments ago.

While they converse behind, Clarke ran a bit ahead where she kneels down before an opening that led into a clearing. Arla jogs up behind her then kneels down beside her. Soon the others appear and Clarke shushes them while pointing forwards.

Before them, in the clearing is what known as a deer that is eating grass before them.

They cannot all help but stare with awe as this is their first time seeing an animal in the forest with them, but also, ever seeing one such as this.

"No animals, huh?" Finn whispered to Clarke with a grin before he begins to creep forwards to get closer to the sighting until he steps on a twig.

The snap causes the deer to lift its head up and then turn in their direction to stare them down. They all gasps as the deer appear to have a regular head, but growing out of the side of its head was another deer head. It then ran off into the forest, leaving them to stare at the spot it once in, wondering what else is out here that appears like that.

"Now, we know wildlife can survive in the radiation. Such as that mutated deer." Arla lowly told them before standing up from her kneeling position.

"Let's keep going." Clarke said, licking her lips before walking through the clearing with them trailing after her.

It appear after that moment of the sighting of the mutation animal, no one is speaking as they are still in a bit of shock. This time, their eyes keep glancing around their surroundings to make sure there isn't any other mutation that might come around and that might come at them.

"Hey, you know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after ninety-seven years? What changed?" Finn asked as the group is making their way down a steep hill, dodging the trees here and there.

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest." Octavia said, grabbing a thin tree and spinning herself around to face them since she had been leading the group.

They continue on by her.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know like an old weather satellite or—"Monty had been saying, until Arla snorts at their ideas and Clarke begins to speak the truth.

"It wasn't a satellite. The Ark is dying."

Once that had been said, the group stops while Clarke and Arla walks on by to re-lead the group. They quickly follow after them, snapping out of their still shock phases and they got close to the two relatives to listen in closely to what they had to say about the Ark.

"At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone." Clarke told them.

"There isn't supposed to be over a thousand people on that Ark to begin with." Arla mumbled, but they had heard her as their eyes widen even more.

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man and your uncle, Arla's father?" Finn said and asked, looking in between the two relatives.

"My father and Arla's father, my uncle, were both engineers who discovered the flaw. They thought the people had a right to know. The council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells—"Clarke explained then she stops when she mention about her ex-best friend and the Chancellor's son.

"What? Turned in your dad and uncle?"

"Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they brought themselves more time." Clarke explained.

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" Monty asked, his voice wavering at the thought, especially when his family is still up there with the other parents that have children down here.

"To be honest, probably if they are desperate." Arla spoken out making Clarke to look at her and Arla to shrug her shoulders as she wasn't going to lie about that.

"Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all." Octavia said making them to pause in walking to watch her swagger on by with a smirk.

"You don't mean that." Jasper chased after Octavia and said.

"We have to warn them." Finn steps closer to Clarke and told her while searching her eyes.

"That's what my father said." Clarke replied, searching Finn's eyes before walking backwards to follow after the others.

Arla makes a throw up gesture causing Monty to snicker. Rolling her eyes, Arla motions her head for Monty to follow after Jasper and Octavia with Clarke and Finn now trailing behind them.

"Oh damn, I love Earth." Jasper said as they came up beside him when he had stop walking.

Looking ahead, to see a rocky edge and the sound of water rushing below. But what they were really staring at is Octavia stripping out of her pants to leave her in underwear and her top. She begins to walk to the edge of the rocky cliff edge.

"Oh, holy…"

The boys chuckle while Clarke mouth drop in disbelief at Octavia's actions while Arla shakes her head as she has a bad feeling about this.

"Octavia, what the hell are you doing?"

Once Clarke shouted after her, Octavia jumps off the edge making them all to run forwards when they heard a splash. Their eyes widen at the sight of the large river before them.

"Octavia…We can't swim?" Monty shouted as they stand on the edge, staring down at her.

"I know, but we can stand." Octavia laughed with a smile.

"Wait. There's not supposed to be a river here." Clarke said, looking around with confusion while the others keep watching Octavia.

"Well there is. So take off your dam clothes." Finn said with a smug smirk.

The group begin to take off their clothes while Arla shakes her head and turns away. She begins walking around on the cliff overhanging this river and she kneels down on the edge, eyes searching the river. Arla doesn't have a good feeling about this river, especially with Clarke saying that it supposed to not be here.

"Octavia, get out of the water."

Hearing Jasper panicking voice, Arla rushes over to them to see a large black mass coming towards Octavia at a fast pace.

"Get out of the water now!" Jasper shouted.

They all jumped when Octavia gets violently taken under the water. Whatever grabbed her, begins to shake her around and then take her under causing them to freeze in their places, wondering if she is gone now.

"Oh, shit." Arla whispered.

With a burst out of the water, Octavia appears while smacking the water and screaming then being taken back under. Both Jasper and Monty run along the cliff edge to get closer.

"What the hell is that? We have to help her." Monty exclaimed, pointing at where the creature that has Octavia was, from a higher point on the cliff ledge.

"What are you going to do?"

"Try not to get eaten."

"No. Wait. If we distract it, it might let her go. Help me." Clarke said, pushing at a loose rock on the edge with Finn and Monty's help.

"Jasper, get down low just in case it lets Octavia go. Someone can at least grab her onto shore." Arla shouted, pointing down to the small rock landing below the cliff ledge.

The goggle wearing teen, nods his head before hopping down to where Arla pointed. Hearing a splash, Arla turns to see they got the rock into the water and the large water creature let Octavia go.

"It worked. It let her go." Monty pointed out to the now struggling Octavia in the water since none of them know how to swim.

"Try to swim to the shore!" Arla shouted down to Octavia before Arla makes her way down to where Jasper is and keeps yelling for her.

Just as Arla gets down to the rocky platform, Jasper jumps right into the water and grabs Octavia. They begin to struggle their way back to the rocks where Arla is reaching out to grab them.

"It's coming right back for you guys."

Once they got close, Arla reaches forwards to grab Jasper by the back of his shirt and Octavia by her arm, tugging them right onto the shore with a grunt. Her greenish blue eyes watch as the water creature swims right by them.

Seeing a bloody bite wound of Octavia's upper right thigh, Arla pulls off her back and begins to take out the gauze.

"For now, I'll just wrap it up, but we'll clean it later." Arla said, looking at Octavia, who is hugging Jasper and whispering, thank you, over and over to him for jumping into the water for her.

"Note to self, next time, save the girl." Monty said, patting his best friend Jasper on the shoulder.

They all nervous chuckle while Arla finishes her work and packs everything back up into the bag. She pulls it back on while standing up and staring around at the surroundings with her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"Not to sound like a downer, but how about we use our common sense before jumping into a situation that we do not fully know about because I have to say, we are making ourselves look like complete idiots out here." Arla said, turning to face the teenagers with a slight raised eyebrows.

They nod their heads, frowning a bit as they knew that Arla is right.

"Now, the sun is going down. I suggest we go back into the woods and sleep there because there is no way in hell I'm sleeping next to a river that has a damn man-eating creature. No thank you." Arla suggested before walking back into the woods.

"I agree." Monty nodded before following after Arla.

"I second that." Jasper quickly said, taking a glance at the river and shivering at the thought of that creature.

"Follow, Arla." Clarke said, walking behind everyone else as Arla leads the group back into the forest and to find somewhere safe for them to sleep the night.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter!**

**Please Review for the next chapter!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** We're Not Alone

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

After finding a spot on a mossy bed surrounded by trees that have glowing radiated fungi on them—that only glowed at night—they got up early to continue their journey to Mount Weather.

They manage to find a few hanging vines to which they taken the rope that had been packed in the backpack that Clarke has on her back and they tied the vines around the rope. Finn had climbed up a tree and tied the rope up and made sure that it was secure on the branch.

Now, they stand there facing Finn and Jasper tugging on the rope while standing on a high part of the cliff ledge that they had been on yesterday. They didn't want to take the chance of crossing the river again after what happen to Octavia yesterday.

"You want to go first. Now quit stalling. Mount Weather awaits." Clarke said, staring at Finn, who is holding the rope vine and smirking.

"Come on, show off, and let's go." Arla said causing Monty and Octavia to smirk in amusement as Arla steps forwards and threw her hands out to her sides before placing them back on her hips.

"Today, Finn!" Clarke said.

"Aye, aye, captain. See you on the other side." Finn salutes Clarke off while tugging the rope vine again and leaning back on his heels to get ready to run forwards.

"Wait." Jasper turns to Finn saying, after he had stare at Octavia with lovesick puppy eyes.

"What?"

"Let me. I can do it." Jasper bounces on the heels of his feet and Finn takes a glance at Octavia then at Jasper with a smirk, seeing why Jasper wants to do it first.

"Knew there was a badass in there somewhere." Finn smirked, patting Jasper chest.

They waited for a few seconds, seeing Jasper getting an unsure look once he gets a grip on the rope vine.

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it."

"See you on the other side." Jasper chuckled, pulling himself back then running forwards then jumping off the ledge, swinging across. He shouts in the adrenaline rush before letting go of the rope vine and falling on a rock platform on the other side, hitting a few branches here and there.

They all quickly run forwards to the cliff ledge, staring at Jasper getting up with a look of shock that he did it then he smiles and threw his arms in the air.

"We are Apogee!" Jasper shouted causing them to shout in excitement for him.

Arla chuckles, shaking her head as she can see that Jasper is definitely a risk taker when he is trying to impress someone or knows that he must do what he has to do in order for others to go along.

"You're up, princess." Finn holds out the rope vine to her.

"Come on, Clarke. You're up. You can do it." Jasper shouted from the other side.

They all look at Clarke while Jasper is digging something on the other side.

"Hey, we did it. Mount Weather."

They turn around to see Jasper holding up a worn down and messed up sign, but they can clearly see the words, 'Mount Weather' on them. Jasper begins cheering while holding the sign up, shaking it making them to smile, but it soon dropped.

A spear out of nowhere comes splitting through the air and nails Jasper straight in the center of his chest. The force of the throw was so great that Jasper is lifted off his feet and he slams to the ground.

Quickly, the rest of them slide down the ledge and hug the edge while peeking over the ledge to stare into the forest. They hear footfalls running around through the forest making them to get closer together, their hearts are racing and they knew that something dangerous is out there.

"We're not alone." Clarke blurted out.

"We have to make a run for it, back to the dropship because if we stay here any longer, we will be picked off very easily." Arla whispered making Clarke to nod before being the first one to run out of the spot.

Quickly, they all follow, sprinting through the forest, dodging trees and any sorts of branches or brushes on the ground. Monty ended up leading the group after Clarke pause to look back, but Finn grabs her to keep going.

Arla trails behind Monty, but slides to a stop when Monty trips over something and falls down.

"Come on. We got to go." Arla and Octavia bends down to help Monty up, but upon lifting him up they see why Monty is staring at the ground with a horrified expression.

There is old human bones litter around the ground making them to get even more freaked out about whoever or whatever is in these forest with them.

"Who are they?" Finn asked.

"What are they?" Clarke said, bending down and picking up a skull that was deformed and looking away from it to stare at them.

"We are so screwed." Octavia panted, slouching against Monty.

A yell makes them to whirl around to look behind them.

"Jasper. He's alive." Clarke said before sprinting by them to head back to the river where Jasper had been.

"Wait, wait, and stay out of the trees." Finn said, catching up to her and tugging her down behind bushes with the rest of them.

They stare over the river to the spot where Jasper had been impaled and only see the worn down Mount Weather sign that Jasper had been holding up earlier.

"He was right there. No. Where is he?" Monty shakily said.

"They took him."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

When they had gotten back to the dropship site, they didn't see anyone around. But upon hearing cheering off to the side where there is a slight incline of a hill and drop behind, the group ran over there.

They found everyone making a circle around something and staring down, cheering. Down below is Bellamy watching Wells and Murphy fighting with handmade sharpen metal to make knives.

At the moment, Wells has Murphy in a headlock with a knife to Murphy's throat while Bellamy stands before them with a blank expression.

"Wells! Let him go." Clarke shouted causing everyone to turn to see that Clarke and Arla with the rest are back.

With Clarke command, Wells tosses Murphy away and to the ground. Not liking the outcome of the fight and knowing that he would have lost if Clarke didn't show up, Murphy shoots up and charges Wells, but Bellamy intercepts his path.

"Enough, Murphy." Bellamy throws Murphy back before turning to the side of the hill to see his little sister being helped down with by Monty and Arla since Octavia's leg has been bothering her after the sprinting.

"Octavia. Are you alright?" Bellamy takes Octavia in his arms, helping her stand up straight.

"Yeah."

Seeing that they were back empty, Bellamy steps closer to them with Octavia leaning on him.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy demanded, eyeing each of them and seeing how they have this slight scared look, but not because of him.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn said, sitting down on a rock and looking at Clarke before looking over at Bellamy with a blank expression.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy shouted.

"We were attacked." Clarke blurted out causing those around to mumble to their neighbors while eyeing Clarke and the rest of the group that had went along with her.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asked.

"Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder." Finn explained, looking right at Bellamy with raised eyebrows to shout at them anymore.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us." Clarke said, looking around at the rest of the teens that are listening in.

"Yeah, well, the bad news is the grounders will." Finn added in.

"I believe that we have trespassed on their ground." Arla said, crossing her arms over her chest as she stands on the other side of Octavia. Arla needs to finish fixing Octavia injury and make sure that no infection is settling in.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asked, staring at Clarke.

"Jasper was hit. They took him." Clarke answered before looking down at Wells arm to see that his wristband is gone.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke demanded, grabbing Wells arm the stare up at him as she cannot believe that he had taken it off.

"Ask him." Wells nods his head towards Bellamy making the group to turn towards the older Blake with questionable stares. Bellamy doesn't answer as all eyes are on him and he is moving unsteadily on his feet.

"How many?" Clarke asked, stepping closer into Bellamy direction.

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy answered, looking up from the ground with a smug smirk.

"You idiots." Clarke lowly said at first then getting this rage expression across not only her face but her posture too.

"Big time idiots with idiotic thoughts. You're right, Octavia, we are screwed." Arla blurted out, shaking her head while glaring at Bellamy, who quickly looks away.

"Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" Clarke shouted as she stares at all the others.

Not liking how Clarke is getting the spotlight and making a point where the other teens are getting unsure and scared looks on their faces when Clarke smacked the truth down, Bellamy takes a stand.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy shouted, pacing in front of teens as he makes his statement.

"YEAH!" The teens shouted, throwing their arms in the air and cheering in agreement with what Bellamy had to say.

"Come on, Octavia, let me look over this injury again." Arla said through clenched teeth, wrapping Octavia's left arm around her shoulder.

"Where are you going with my sister?"

Pausing in walking with Octavia to the dropship, Arla slightly turns and she makes sure to give Bellamy a death glare that had actually made Bellamy to take a half of step back. Octavia went to open her mouth to tell her brother where they were going, but Arla beat her to the punch.

"I'm going to help your sister's injury that she got down at a river thanks to an unknown water creature. The river where Jasper crossed and got perfectly speared in the chest with such power that he had been lifted off his feet. A spear that a grounder threw with such strength and accuracy. A grounder, who most likely has friends that has a lot more weapons and knowledge of this forest than we do. Now, I suggest you run along or shut your fucking mouth around me because I need to take care of your little sister's injury. Why don't you go and round up your rebellious army and tell them that everything is going to be alright against grounders that have lived here and are stronger than us." Arla snapped causing Bellamy and Octavia to stare at her with wide eyes.

Arla turns around and helps Octavia once again to the dropship.

"You do know that is my brother."

"Yeah, your brother who is going to get us all killed." Arla hissed making Octavia to shut her mouth, knowing that it is a bad idea to be a sarcastic smartass with Arla in a very pissed off mood.

While Arla made Octavia sit on a stump near the dropship, she makes Octavia rip that pant leg off and she begins to clean up the wound. Octavia hisses in pain while her other leg is bouncing up and down, trying to not flinch away from Arla.

After about five minutes of taking care of the wound and finishing on wrapping it up, Bellamy makes his way over with his 'bodyguards' Atom and Murphy trailing behind him.

"What was it out there?"

"The others side it was a giant snake." Octavia answered, keeping her eyes focus on the way that Arla is wrapping up her thigh.

"Jasper had jumped in for her and pulled her out." Clarke came forwards and said.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming too." Octavia said and went to stand up, but Bellamy steps forwards with his right hand out and placing it on her shoulder.

"No, no. No way. Not again." Bellamy said.

"He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down…I'm here for you." Clarke said, staring at Bellamy, who slowly turns around to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells questioned.

"I hear you have a gun." Clarke said to which Bellamy lifts his shirt up to show the handgun tucked away in his pant waistband.

Arla packs up her medical supply but then she realizes the gun in Bellamy's pants waistline. Her eyes flicker down to see that she has a gun in a holster on her right leg making her to sigh out and shake her head, wondering why she didn't think to use it early, or rather, have it out to be prepared.

"Good. Follow me." Clarke said, walking by him.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." Clarke said with a smug look causing Arla to chuckle as she sees that Clarke just pulled and ace out of the deck.

"Murphy. Come with me. Atom? My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?" Bellamy ordered.

"I don't need a babysitter." Octavia quickly said, looking up from her bounded up leg to her older brother, but sees that he turn away from her to look at Atom with a hard stare.

"Anyone touches her, they answer to me…let's go." Bellamy said, pulling on his jacket before quickly walking after Clarke and Wells with Murphy trailing behind.

Arla throws her hands in the air, looking around to see what there is to do, but since there is really no order she shrugs her shoulders and begins to make her way into the forest to do more research and exploring.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Returning back from exploring the forest around the dropship area, Arla has found more peppermint and also, Bee Balm, which will be great use either dried out or boiled in hot water to make a certain tea. Helping with the digestive tract or with infections, which will be helpful with the way things are going.

The sun had been setting when Arla got back and as she walks through, she hears that the group is back and that Jasper is groaning in pain up in the higher level of the dropship.

Getting into the dropship, she makes her way up the ladder to see Clarke and Monty hovering around a groaning Jasper.

"How is he?"

"He is burning up and the puncture wound didn't go far into his chest." Clarke said, sitting back as Arla pulls back the blanket to stare at the wound.

"It's slightly seal up. Like it had been—"

"Treated? Yeah, we found this salve on his wound with these red plants."

"So, whoever taken him down, treated him too? Isn't that a bit odd to you?" Arla said, pulling out a bottle of pain killers and making Monty to help her lift Jasper up to plop a few into his mouth and makes sure he safety swallows it.

"That should hold him off for a bit." Arla whispered, putting the bottle back into her backpack.

"Yes, it is odd. When we got him, he had been strapped to a tree. We believe the grounders were trying to lure us in."

"Well then…whatever type of red root plant was on that salve, we need it. It appear to fight off any sort of infection making it some sort of antibiotic. However, now that it is off and mostly dried up because it needs to be change; an infection can resettle in Jasper. We need that red plant."

"Don't you have anything in your bag to prevent this?" Monty pointed out.

"Probably, but what happens when I run out of it. If we find this plant then—"

"We can keep using it and not run out."

"Exactly. For now, I'm lessening his pain, I'll keep cleaning out his wounds and I'll give him a small dosage of antibiotics. But we have to find out where this plant is. The more we have some, the more we can prevent infections like this from happening again." Arla told Clarke, who nods her head and then mumbles about getting dinner.

"For now, I'll take care of cleaning out his wound and making sure he is comfortable."

"Okay. I'm going to continue trying to figure out a way to contact the Ark." Monty told her before walking across the floor to the corner where he has tools surrounding him.

Arla looks down at Jasper, brushing his sweaty hair away and frowns, hoping that they don't lose another one of their own.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Next chapter starts getting tense for Arla towards the end.**

**Reviews = "Next update"**

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** The Yellow Fog

…**..**

…**.. Later that Night: …..**

…**..**

With the groaning of Jasper, those below were trying to sleep, but couldn't with Jasper causing a ruckus. Arla, Clarke and Monty are sitting around Jasper, trying to keep him stable, but his fever is only getting worst and his groaning keeps getting louder and louder.

"Keep an eye on him." Clarke said before leaving Monty and Arla alone.

"Is he going to be fine, Arla?" Monty lowly asked, sitting by his best friend head and wiping Jasper forehead with a wet cloth.

"He'll be fine, Monty. His body is in a war right now and trying to fix itself." Arla whispered in reply, staring at Jasper, who lets out another loud groan.

"Shut up, up there!"

"How about you shut up? How would you like it if you had a spear hit your sternum, jackasses." Arla shouted down causing grumbles down below.

Monty snorts and chuckles making Arla to look at him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Arla replied, sitting herself down on the other side of Jasper and sitting pretzel style.

"Be strong. You know all of this is happening. I know that you go by yourself into the forest. How?" Monty asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Because if I sit around, doing nothing, nothing will get accomplish. It's survival for the fittest, Monty. Sad to say, but it is. We are only strong if we believe that we are strong. If you create limits on yourself then you're screwed. By having limits, you stop yourself at a certain point of doing things; thus, never knowing the true results of something if you go beyond that point. Believing that you can do something, taking a risk and showing courage, you'll start to feel yourself becoming stronger. By feeling stronger, it shows others how to be strong too. If we have constant fear, we will not get anything done. We have to be strong, even if you have to pretend to be, you'll still making an image of strength before others." Arla explained while she checks over Jasper and begins to clean his chest, squeezing the puss out of the wound to which Monty makes a disgust look.

"I see." Monty lowly replied, looking around the room before his eyes land on the bracelet and the tools.

"Do you mind if I continue to work on that?"

"Not at all. You can do it, Monty. I know you can."

Monty only nods with a slight grin before going back to his little work area to continue tinkering with the wristbands and other electric gadgets.

Arla looks down at Jasper with a small grin and brushing Jasper hair back as he continues to groan in pain from his body fighting the fever and most likely a settling infection too.

"Strength is shown in many forms."

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Most of their little group consist of, Clarke, Finn, Octavia, Monty, Wells, Jasper and Arla. The ones that were in the upper part of the dropship to look over Jasper is Arla, Clarke, Monty and Finn. They are all sitting around the pain stricken Jasper, who is groaning louder than before.

"The grounders had cauterized the wound. Saved his life." Clarke explained to Finn since he wanted to know what the situation is with Jasper.

It appears that everyone around the dropship is getting annoyed by Jasper moaning and groaning in pain. Some even speaking about getting rid of Jasper to not listen to him anymore.

"Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait…Garden of Eden this ain't." Finn said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"His wound became infected overnight." Arla pointed out as Clarke is cleaning around Jasper's injury with a new wet cloth.

"He could be septic…any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark? Monty?" Clarke looked over at Monty, who is staring at his groaning best friend before looking at Clarke as she snapped his name to regain his attention on her.

"That would be a firm no." Monty replied.

Hearing footsteps, Arla glances over her shoulder to see that Wells has appeared and is now kneeling down beside Clarke while he looks over Jasper with the rest of them.

"My mother would be a great help right now."

"What we need is those red plant that were on that slab of paste." Arla firmly stated making Clarke to look at her with widen eyes then nods her head.

"How's he doing?" Wells decided to cut in.

"How does it look like he's doing, Wells?" Clarke snapped.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Wells replied.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

Arla knew that Clarke holds a deep grudge against Wells because he is the one that told on their fathers and got them floated into space. However, Arla tries not to be a complete bitch to Wells, especially when they need everyone's help when it comes to surviving the new Earth.

"Right. You want to help? Hold him down."

"If you are going to do what I think you're going to do, I'm doing it." Arla pointed out to Clarke, who nods her head and grabs hold of Jasper's left arm while Wells pushed down on Jasper legs and Finn holding Jasper right arm down.

Arla takes out a knife and hovers it over the small lit fire that they made in a small metal container. Once the blade begins to turn orange, she turns back to the groaning Jasper and leans forwards, hovering the blade over the infectious wound.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Monty asked making his way over to help with holding Jasper down.

As Arla places the knife near the wound to begin cutting the infected puss away, Jasper begins struggling and loudly screaming instead of his groaning.

"Hold him still. We need to have that infected flesh cut away." Clarke looked at everyone as Arla pauses in her work as she sees that Jasper's eyes rolled back and he went limp.

"Stop it! You're killing him." Octavia appears out of nowhere, kneeling down beside Jasper head and staring at Arla with unshed tear filled eyes.

"She is trying to save his life." Finn answered.

"She can't." Bellamy appeared making Arla to sigh out and look at him.

"Great, leader jackass of the rebellion makes his presence known." Arla sarcastically said, looking back at Jasper to see Octavia using another wet cloth to pat down his feverish forehead.

"Back off." Wells stands up to face Bellamy and said with a tired sigh.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die." Clarke calmly said, not wanting to show her annoyance to Bellamy again.

"The kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy." Bellamy told them, mostly towards Clarke.

"If this happen to you, should we just opt you out?" Arla snapped and went to stand up to face against Bellamy, sick and tire of him being like this. She hates that he think that he is all high and mighty. All Arla wants to do is kick him off his high horse and tell him a big fuck off to his face.

Before Arla can stand up fully, Finn grabs her right wrist and gently tugs her back down into a kneeling position. He shakes his head, knowing that whatever Arla says, Bellamy is just going to be a stubborn jackass and retaliate against her.

"Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters." Clarke firmly stated through clench teeth, her hands clenching into fists to hold herself back from yelling.

"Take a look at him. He's a lost cause." Bellamy lowly said.

They all look Jasper unconscious form, seeing the sheer sweat building up all over his body yet his chest is still moving showing he is breathing.

"Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope." Clarke begins to talk to Octavia, knowing that the little sister of Bellamy can get through to her older brother if she argues against him.

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself…Octavia, let's go." Bellamy grabs the ladder, staring at his little sister, who is still kneel down by Jasper's head and dabbing his head with the wet cloth.

"I'm staying right here." Octavia said causing Bellamy's jaw to flex from holding back from saying anything more and he makes his way back down the ladder.

"Dick." Arla muttered.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. No offense." Monty said, looking at Octavia, who only shrugs her shoulders as she knew it is true.

Arla can see that Octavia is starting to side with them more than her older brother, Bellamy to which Arla cannot help but mentally smirk.

"Yeah. Bellamy is all of that. But he also happens to be right." Finn slowly stated making all of them to stare at him with shock.

"Whatever that was on the slab that the grounders used on his wound, needs to be found. It worked as an antibiotic. I need air." Arla stands up, moving towards the ladder and begins to make her way away from the site.

"Where are you going, doc?" Bellamy steps forwards before her.

"Bellamy I really don't need your jackass lectures anymore. How about you do something around here and build a wall or something instead of being a jackass spoke person. Now, leave me be." Arla snapped, shoving him aside as she continue her journey into the forest.

Arla goes deeper and deeper into the woods, just exploring. Once she feels that she had travel far enough from the drop site where she doesn't hear anyone anymore, she leans against a tree and slides down to sit at the base of the tree.

Pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them, she drops her head on her knees and lets out a loud sigh. The frustration that is radiating through her is starting to make her visibly shake. Biting her bottom lip, she lifts her head up and stares up at the tree tops with frustrated tears building up into her eyes.

Deeply breathing in and then out, Arla recollects herself and tries to calm herself down. Everyone, or rather, Clarke with the little posse that follows her knows that Bellamy is a stubborn bastard that wants all the power to rule over their camp. What Arla doesn't understand is why did they take off their wristbands? She doesn't believe any of the bullshit that Bellamy is saying. Arla feels like there is something more.

Standing up from the spot, Arla coughs to clear her throat before turning back to head back to the dropship site. However, her eyes flicker down upon seeing a lot of bugs running off in the same direction and going underground.

"Why is that?" Arla whispered, following the bugs but then hears crackling behind her.

Turning around, Arla eyes widen upon seeing this wall of yellow fog coming towards her.

"Oh, shit." Arla shouted before turning around and begin sprinting back into the direction of the dropship site.

As she runs, she tries to not look back but cannot help it and sees the wall of yellow fog is getting closer and closer to her. Turning back forwards, she pushes herself to run faster, but ends up tripping over something very hard.

Slamming to the ground, a gush of air escapes her lungs and she coughs out at the feeling. Turning over onto her back and pushing herself onto her hands, she sees that she tripped over some type of latch.

"A bunker." She whispered before crawling to it and pushing fall branches and dirt off of it.

Tugging the latch, Arla growls as it is slowly budging due to not being used for very long.

"Come on!" Arla angrily screamed, looking up to see the fog getting closer.

With anger and adrenaline fusing together throughout her body system, the latch creaks then turns making her to pull the heavy metal door up and she quickly goes down the ladder. She pulls the handle of the cover and begins to pull it down.

Once shut, she quickly descends the ladder into darkness then drops onto a hard concrete floor. Backing up, she moves until she hits a wall and she lets her hands glide over the wall.

When the latch open back up, she went wide eyes as someone fallen in and the latch slams shut behind them.

Kneeling down to the ground, Arla begins to scurry across the ground trying to find something to light the room up. She is not alone in this bunker and she sure as hell doesn't like be encased in darkness with something unknown.

Hitting something glass and metal, she runs the rest of her hands over it until she finds a button. Deciding to push it in, not caring what the hell it might be, she flinches as it lights up to show that it is an old style lantern.

Picking it up by the handle, she holds it up and whirls around to see who the other is in this bunker with her.

A startle scream cannot help but erupt from her throat and she staggers back, tripping over a toy and falling backwards to hit her head off the corner of a table, knocking herself out.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Cliff hanger one too! **

**Please Review for future chapters!**

**Thank You! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Marigold

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

There is dim lighting as her eyes begin to crack open. A groan escapes from her as she feels the side of her head pulsing making her to reach up to touch something gooey. Bringing her hand back in front of her face, she sees this clear lotion feeling goo on her fingertips.

"What the…"

"You hit your head hard."

The deep male voice makes her to sit up and begin to crawl backwards away from the large, muscular figure sitting at a small table that appears to be in a small kitchen within the bunker.

There is candles lit around the bunker, lighting up most of the bunker in a dim light.

Looking around at the small bunker, there is a small kitchen with a table and two chairs. A half wall to separate what appears to be a sitting room yet a sleeping area as there is a large cot. Looking behind her, there is a bathroom.

Arla eyes shoot back to the figure that she has seen earlier and has caused her to scream then fallen down.

The man stands up from the seat and begins walking towards her, but stops when she backs up into the wall and grabs whatever is around her. Lifting it up before her, it was a toy car.

"Well that helps." She dryly said causing the man to snort in amusement, his blue eyes held the same emotion.

"You're a grounder."

"You are a sky person."

"Sky person? That's the name you gave us." Arla eyebrows raised.

"Fallen from the sky." He pointed up.

"Touché." She whispered, looking around for anything else to arm herself with but there is nothing. Her eyes went back to the man that has taken another step towards her, but stops when she raises the toy car over her head.

With him pausing, Arla takes in this grounder.

First off, he is bulky with muscles and very tall, about six feet and one or two inches. Taller than her five feet and six inches. His attire is all dirty yet dark in color. Buckles here and there, it looks like a vest armor of some sort. Dark brown hair that appears to be pulled back from the top and then long hair going back. Braided and tangle up hair. Left side of his head is shaved while the right is slightly shaved, but there are braids pulled back along the side of the right side. A long thick bread that needs to be shave to go along with his gruff look. Light blue eyes stare right at her.

What really catches her eyes is not just his eyes, but the tattoos. Dark bluish in color. One the right side of his face appears to be this swirl of some sort and two ends of the swirl go up underneath his right up and then over his right eye are two thick lines with a spear tipped shaped end. On the left side of his face is a smaller and lightly blue tribal tattoo.

If he trimmed the bread down, Arla can fully say that he is an attractive fellow.

As he came closer, Arla chucks the toy car at him making him to smack it out of the air. With him being slightly distracted, Arla went to run by him, but he wraps his left arm around her waist causing her to scream out and struggle in his grasps.

Bringing her right arm back, she slams her elbow into his ribs a few times until his grip loosen. When it did, she turns around to punch him, but he dodged her right fist and smacks her arms down. He went to grab her again, but she hooks her left leg around the back of his right then she shoves him back causing him to trip over and staggering backwards.

Quickly, Arla runs for the ladder to make an escape, but those familiar powerful arms are quickly back around her waist making her to scream out in frustration and slight fear as she didn't know what this grounder will do to her.

Once pulled away from the ladder, Arla begins to claw his arms making him to hiss and then growl in annoyance. She slams the heel of her right foot onto his right foot causing him to grunt then let go as she once again slams her elbow into the same spot on his ribs from before.

The grounder begins to evade her punches before he lunges forwards to grab her around the mid-section causing her to let out another yell. Quickly, she brings up her knee and slams upper into his solar plexus causing him a grunt to escape him. Once again, she hooks her legs, both of them this time, with his again and she pushes forwards to bring them both down.

Arla went to get up, but he wraps his bulky arms around her then he wraps his legs around hers too, in order to keep her from attacking him any further.

"Let me go, dammit!"

"You can fight, I give you that." He lowly growled before rolling them over so he is on top of her and preventing her from escaping him anymore.

As he pulls his arms away from her, he sits back on her waist to which Arla reaches up to slap him, but he bends back and he dodges her slaps. Instead of going for his face, Arla begins to throw punches into his broad chest and then try to punch him in the groin, but he quickly catches her wrist before she could land that painful punch.

Both are panting while staring at one another with narrow eyes.

Arla lets out a long exhale before going limp causing the man to slowly let her go and watch her just lie back, staring at the bunker ceiling before looking at him.

"I'm Arla." Arla told him, deciding to be on a good side rather than his bad. Plus, she is trapped down here with him, might as well learn about this grounder.

"Nyko."

"Unique name, Nyko. Nyko." Arla said his name to herself, letting it roll around on her tongue before nodding her head.

"Are you done attacking?" He lowly asked.

Only giving him a slight nod, Nyko nods back before standing up from her and then reaching down, grabbing her forearms and easily lifting her up to stand before him. How easy he lifted her, Arla knew that he can definitely kick her ass when it comes to strength.

As Arla stands before him, she feels the gooey feeling on her head making her to reach out to touch her injury to see what the stuff on her head is, but Nyko grabs her right wrist from doing so, shaking his head.

"What is it you put on me?"

"A poultice on it to close up the wound."

Upon Nyko informed her about using a poultice to help with her wound, her thoughts when onto Jasper. If it had been Nyko here that had helped Jasper stab wound; thus, if so, then Arla can ask Nyko to help her find that antibiotic to help Jasper and also, to have some for future medical needs.

"Was it you that put that on one of our people earlier? He had been stabbed by a spear."

"No. You are the first sky person I have ran into." Nyko told her, head tilting a bit with curiosity upon wondering who helped one of her people.

"Then who the hell was it?" She mumbled, turning away from him and she walks over to the table that is in the small bunker kitchen.

Nyko follows after her and he stands by the table with his arms crossed over his chest, watching as Arla places her hands on the table, tapping her fingertips on its surface before she is looking back at him.

"What is that yellow fog about?"

"Acidic fog. Burns the skin, causes other horrible, and painful symptoms all over the body, inside and out. It leads to automatic death most of the time." Nyko explained to her.

"Good to know. Now, how did you get caught around here? I mean, unless you live around here?"

"I was searching the land for certain herbs."

"Are you a doctor for your people?" Arla asked, peaked with interest that he appears to catch.

"Now, I am. The healer of our village."

"What happen to the original one?"

Nyko only stares at her making her to right stare back at him, opening her mouth to ask him to tell her what has happen, but then realization strikes her. Arla's eyes widen and she open her mouth then shuts it as she is trying to figure out what to say.

"When we had landed, did we…"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Staring at sincere apologetic face, Nyko shakes his head and lets out a sigh, knowing it really wasn't her fault. Pulling out the chair, he slowly sits down and he clasps his hands on top of the table.

Arla stares at him with soften eyes as cannot believe that she is having a conversation with a grounder, who everyone sees as the enemy and horrible, or maybe this grounder isn't so bad.

"Did you happen to know if anyone attack one of our sky people? He got a spear to the chest."

"Yes. Your people were crossing the boundaries." Nyko told her.

"Well, now I know that. Now, how long does this fog usually last?"

"Hours sometimes days."

"Oh great. Awesome." Arla dryly said, slouching in the chair while he eyes her with raised eyebrows.

If she is to stay down here with him, she will find out answers about grounders and the land that they are living in. She wants facts to be prepare for the future.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why should I? You helped me with my head and you are talking to me. You most likely could've killed me earlier, but didn't. In my book, you're not a bad person, Nyko." Arla lowly explained, picking at the ends of her shirt before looking up at him through her dark eyelashes.

"Hmp, you are better than all the other sky people. Different."

"I don't blame you about hating the others, especially the rebellious jackass who think he is friggin' king." Arla muttered the last part, but Nyko heard her as he cannot help but snort in amusement at her comment. He finds her entertaining.

"You talk much."

"You talk too little…interesting how English is still happening even after all these years." Arla snapped and then said the last part in a gentle tone causing Nyko to shake his head then nod about the English language part.

"I'm annoying you, aren't I?"

"Learning about you."

"That is true. Plus, I find it passing time."

He only nods instead of replying.

Arla taps her fingers on the table top before she stands up and begins to search around the bunker, looking through boxes.

Nyko turns his head, watching as Arla is digging through containers and holding up various items that whoever lived in this bunker had. He takes notice that she smell like peppermint making him to wonder if she found some or did she just naturally smell like that.

"Peppermint."

"Hmm?" Arla pokes her head up while pulling out pants out of the box before tucking it back in as it was a men pants.

"You smell like peppermint."

"Oh, yeah, um, I found some and begin to cut some. Going to use it in boil water as a sort of tea or try to extract oil from it."

"You're a healer?" Nyko is on his feet in an instant with this newfound look of interest that is taking over his whole posture making Arla to pause in her digging through boxes to look at him.

"I guess you can say that. I was put on the dropship because I had been learning from my aunt about medical procedures and such. Her daughter, who is my little cousin, Clarke also knows some medical things, but I guess you can say I was the one that supposed to be the future medical officer on the Ark." Arla explained to him while pulling out a wooden box from the containers and walks by Nyko to set it on the table.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Arla asked, pausing in opening up the craved wooden box to stare at Nyko with raised eyebrows.

"You have knowledge of medical backgrounds that we could need."

"Umm." Arla stands up straight, holding out her hands as she stares at Nyko with an unsure expression upon him getting a bit worked up.

"When this fog clears, you're not kidnapping me."

"And if I do?"

"I'll put up a damn fight and you know that." Arla pointed at him, glaring him down before she drops herself in the seat at the table and she opens up the wooden box.

Inside the wooden box, Arla plucks out photographs. Seeing it had been a father and son living here. Setting the photos back in the box, she slowly shuts the lid back on top of it and stares at her hands resting on it.

Looking at her then at the box then back at her, Nyko eyes her closely and sees her let out a heavy breath and shake her head. She picks the wooden box up and sets it on the counter of the kitchen. The photographs of those that lived here, Nyko knew it must've hit something in her to make her become emotionless and quiet.

Standing up from the table, she walks over into the sitting room and drops herself down on the couch. She lets out a sigh and drops her head back to stare at the bunker ceiling. Her eyes fluttering shut as she feels tire all of a sudden, but she forces her eyes back open, not wanting to sleep just yet.

"Sleep."

Her eyes flutter shut and she finds exhaustion overcoming her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Snapping awake, Arla sits up and realizes that she is still in the bunker. Her eyes looking around to see that Nyko isn't around.

The sound of plop makes her look down to see that a blanket is on the ground now making Arla to realize that Nyko must've put a blanket over her while she had been sleeping.

Picking up the blanket, Arla folds it up and sets it on the couch before she walks around the bunker to make sure that Nyko isn't hiding somewhere. Shaking her head as he isn't around, she begins to believe that the yellow acidic fog is now gone.

"Could of said a goodb—"Arla stops herself from finishing the sentence when she sees a flower on the middle of the table.

Walking forwards and reaching out, Arla picks up the flower and smiles as she sees it is a pot marigold flower. The yellowish gold color flower shines up at her with a hint of dew on it.

"He must've just left if it is still moist." Arla whispered, holding the marigold close and walking towards the ladder to begin climbing up it.

Opening the latch, she pushes the bunker gate open and peeks around to see no more yellow fog. A grin comes onto her face and she climbs the rest of the way out of the bunker and back onto the forest ground. Turning around, Arla shuts the bunker top and she puts some leaves and branches over it.

"It'll be my…and Nyko secret." Arla whispered with a smirk before turning around, clenching the marigold close to her chest as she walks back to the dropship site.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Arla has met a grounder and thankfully it was a good one.**

**Also, a side note, the story is like a spoiler to the show, so if you haven't watch all of season one of **_**The 100 **_**take cautious when reading this story cause it will have spoilers. **

**Another side note; sorry for any Bellamy fans and such. He really irks me through most of season one. Arla is the type that if she is pushed enough, she will snapped and express how she feels. Arla is an outgoing young woman.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling and such. **

**More Nyko ahead! I feel like there isn't much background on the grounders, but I sort of want to keep it within the context of the grounders that are being shown on the show. **

**Please Review for future chapters!**

**Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **What Are We Becoming? Part 1

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Upon arrival, Arla can see that the camp appear to be moping around making her to look around to figure out why. Walls are still be built making Arla to believe that Bellamy actually taken her advice to make stronger and taller walls around their site.

"Arla!"

Arla looks up to see Clarke running towards her then tackle her into a hug making Arla to awkwardly hug her little cousin back, wondering why she is desperately holding on her.

"What is going on? I can literally feel the sadness in the air…is Jasper alright?"

"We gave Jasper the medicine early this morning…its Wells." Clarke lowly said causing Arla to push Clarke back and stare into Clarke's tear-filled eyes.

Seeing how others are pausing to look upon the scene of the Griffin cousins, Arla grabs Clarke hand and drags her away from everyone's eyes. Once they are behind the dropship, Clarke begins to break down causing Arla to hug her again, shushing her gently in a calming manner.

"What happen, Clarke?"

"Wells was found dead this morning. Stabbed outside the walls." Clarke croaked out, a few tears streaking down her face.

"Who did it?"

"Everyone is saying grounders did it."

Arla cannot believe that as she just spent the past day with a grounder, who is a nice individual. Shaking her head, Arla grabs Clarke by the shoulders and stares down at her cousin with a serious look.

"We do not know that until it is proven in some way."

"That not all."

"What is it?"

"Wells didn't tell on our fathers, Arla. It was my mom. She had told on our fathers because she didn't want the rest of the Ark to know what our fathers wanted them to know. Wells let me hate him so I don't hate my mom."

Arla shuts her eyes, frowning at the news. Then thinking about Wells and how he let Clarke hate him and how he kept apologizing to Arla about the situation. All this time, Wells had been protecting them, mostly Clarke since she always expressed how much she hated, but also, they had been best friends.

"Clarke, you know that he did that because you were his best friend, but also, his crush for a long time." Arla softly explained making Clarke to nod her head as she knew that Wells liked her more than a best friend.

"I feel so horrible."

"If he let you hated him for all these years, I don't think he wants you to feel horrible now." Arla pulls Clarke back into a hug, letting Clarke to let it all out before they show their faces to everyone again.

"Just get it all out now, Clarke. Just let it all out."

…**..**

…**..The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

The site is busy making the walls stronger, tunnels to get to one point of the wall to another point and some tunnels leading out to a scout point on the outer parts. Everyone is working while Arla is tying up the ends of the red seaweed that had worked as an antibiotic to help Jasper fully recover.

She has been bagging up most of the herbs that she had found thus far. But also, today, she has beginning to make medicine too.

"Hey, Arla?"

Turning around, Arla grins upon seeing Octavia and a better Jasper standing there.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Want to come with Jasper and I to the outer walls." Octavia said, grinning before making eyes motions to Jasper, who appears to be nervous about leaving the walls of their dropship site.

"Sure." Arla slowly said, finishing up with cleaning her medical making supplies and pack it back up. She slides her backpack on, not trusting anyone in this camp to be around it because she believes that some will steal medicine for certain needs.

Octavia and Arla walk a bit ahead of Jasper as they leave the dropship and begin to dodge people that are bustling around, working.

"I'm trying to get him to not be scared of leaving the walls." Octavia lowly whispered to Arla making the older woman to nod her head.

They came to a stop at an opening in the wall and turn to the fidgeting Jasper. The poor teenager is nervously looking around and not wanting to leave the walls of the dropship site. His right hand unconsciously touching his chest where his injury is located.

"Look, we're already there." Octavia walks forwards, grabbing Jasper's left hand and leading him to the opening.

"Just a few steps, okay?" Octavia lets go of Jasper hand as he came to a stop just slightly out of the walls and he is already looking around with a frighten look.

Arla is standing by a tree, smirking as Octavia trying to be a helpful friend and trying to make Jasper to not be afraid of the wilderness anymore.

"One foot in front of the other." Octavia said, walking further out before turning around to see that Jasper isn't following, but frozen in fear in his spot.

"You got it, Jasper." Arla softly said, crossing her arms over her chests with a small smile.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Octavia asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm good." Jasper quickly said, trying to make his voice sound strong, but it did not match his scared posture.

"Jasper, it's been a week, okay? You've been given a second chance. You gotta use it…AHH!" Octavia is grabbed behind a bush making Arla to run forwards while resting her hand on the gun in its holster on its right leg.

"Octavia…Octavia, are you okay?" Jasper runs over behind Arla, but they both stop upon seeing one of the teenagers from camp has been hiding behind a stump and thought it would've been funny to scare Jasper about leaving the walls.

"Hey, jerk. Get the hell out of here." Octavia gets out from the teens grip and shoves him back while Arla takes her hand off the gun, glad she didn't have to pull it out.

"You're such a jackass, jackass." Arla growled before whirling around to see how visibly shaken up Jasper is now.

"Jasper, come on. There's nothing to be afraid of." Octavia tries to reason with him, but he keeps shakily walking away to head back into the walls, but ends up tripping over a tree root.

Both Octavia and Arla bend down to help him back up, but when Jasper looks up from his face plant and freezes while staring ahead, Octavia and Arla do the same. Their eyes widen upon seeing a metal sharp object that appears to be a knife, but it was the two severe fingers that had been from Wells that caught their attention.

"What the hell?" Arla whispered, shaking her head.

Octavia pulls a rag that she had in her pocket out and walks forwards, shakily picking the things up with the rag and wrapping it up. She turns to see Arla helping Jasper up and looping her arm through his to keep him steady.

"We have to show this to my brother."

"Yeah. I believe we just found what had murder Wells." Arla whispered, letting Octavia to lead as they reenter the walls and they headed straight to Bellamy's tent.

Upon entering, Bellamy is standing over a table where he seems to be in a deep thought, but looks up upon seeing Arla, Octavia and Jasper enter. It was their disturbed faces that got a flash of concern to come over Bellamy's face.

"What's the matter?"

Setting down the rag, Octavia opens it up to show the handmade knife with the two severe fingers making Bellamy to go wide eyes.

"Get Clarke in here. She needs to see this too." Arla told Bellamy, who simply nods and leaves the tent.

"I don't think that grounders killed Wells." Arla lowly said making Octavia and Jasper to turn towards her and look at her with raised eyebrows. Arla pulls away from Jasper and she picks up the handmade metal knife, seeing that it is a piece from their dropship.

"I believe it is—"She stop talking upon Bellamy arriving with Clarke.

Arla hands the handmade knife to Clarke, who turns it over and over in her hand, taking in how it is made and seeing that this had been the murder tool to kill her best friend, Wells.

"This knife was made of metal from the dropship." Clarke instantly said causing Jasper and Octavia to look at Arla, who had been right.

"What do you mean?" Jasper turns his attention back on Clarke, wanting to hear what she has to say as it most likely is what Arla wanted to say earlier, but stopped doing so when Bellamy and Clarke had enter the tent.

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy asked towards Octavia, Arla and Jasper as they are the ones that found all of this.

"No one. We brought it straight here." Octavia answered, resting her hands on the table and leaning on it.

"Clarke?" Jasper lowly said her name, fear lacing in his eyes as he wants to know what Clarke is thinking about towards this handmade knife.

"It means grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us."

"So, there's a murderer in the camp?" Jasper meekly questioned.

"There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news. We need to keep quiet." Bellamy said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking around the tent.

Clarke moves towards the opening, but Bellamy steps before her making her to sharply stare at him with avenge in her eyes. Arla knew that Clarke is on a revenge path as whoever had this knife had killed her best friend.

"Get out of my way, Bellamy." Clarke demanded.

"Be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved. The walls, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us." Bellamy tried to explained, but Clarke shakes her head.

"Oh, good for you, you mean. What? Keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the grounders is building that wall. And beside what are you gonna do? Just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is." Bellamy calmly explained.

"Oh, really?" Clarke smugly said, lifting the handmade knife up to show the inside of the knife curved handle to show initials painted on it.

"J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know." Clarke firmly stated before storming right out of the tent.

"Both of you are right in a way, but she is right in a moral sense. We cannot have a killer on our hands, murdering our own. It's unjust and we need justice, or rather, laws instead of making shit up along the way." Arla pointed out before leaving the tent too, feeling the others quickly to follow what is about to go down in the center of their camp.

There is Clarke storming up to Murphy and slamming her hands against his chest making the confused Murphy to stagger backwards.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Murphy asked.

"Recognize this?" Clarke holds up the handmade knife.

There is many teens around watching the scene take place and soon others begin to look over, wondering what everyone is watching.

Arla, Octavia, Jasper and Bellamy stand alongside each other, watching as Clarke confronts Murphy about the handmade knife and also, expressing what this knife means.

"It's my knife. Where's you find it?" Murphy went to reach up to take it back from Clarke, but she pulls it away and stares him down.

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells."

That finally made everyone to look onto the scene, mumbling to each other about the shocking new discovery. They begin to abandon their working stations to come make a circle around Clarke and Murphy, listening intently of the whole exchange.

"Where I what? The grounders killed Wells, not me." Murphy asked, appearing flabbergasted that she is blaming him for killing Wells.

"I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it."

"Really? Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" Murphy looks away from Clarke to look at Bellamy standing behind Clarke with his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth shut tight, letting Clarke handle this.

"You threated to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells." Clarke exclaimed.

"Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the chancellor that locked us up." Murphy expressed this comment to everyone more than Clarke, knowing that he doesn't need the whole camp to hate him. But at the moment, nothing is looking good for him, thus far.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him." Clarke's voice raised another octave as her shouting is getting stronger and echoing across the camp.

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either."

"Tried to kill Jasper too." Octavia blurted out.

"What?" Jasper squeaked out, not knowing about that part and neither did the rest of the camp, including Arla.

"Come on, this is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone." Murphy stated, walking away from Clarke, but stops in his tracks as no one is moving from their spots of circling around the scene.

"Come again?" Bellamy questioned.

"Bellamy, look I'm telling you man. I didn't do this." Murphy steps up closer to Bellamy to lowly tell him this.

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife." Bellamy replied causing gasps and more whispers to spread around the group of teenagers.

"Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without—without punishment?" Clarke stated.

"I already told you. I didn't kill anyone."

"I say we float him." Someone shouted.

"Yeah." Many others agreed.

"That's not what I am saying." Clarke turn around and said.

"Why not? He deserves to float. It's justice."

"Revenge isn't justice."

"What were you saying about justice?" Bellamy lowly asked Arla, who shoots him a glare before looking forwards as she sees how everyone is moving in closer and getting antsy about the whole thing.

"It's justice. Float him!"

"Float him!" Everyone begin chanting and causing Murphy to try to run at the one that started the chanting rave. However, someone tripped Murphy and that caused everyone to swarm on it to get a piece of Murphy with kicks and punches.

"Get off of him." Clarke voice is heard through the loud yelling, but then is drown out as everyone begins shouting louder.

Soon the group is carrying Murphy outside the walls and into the woods where they stop at a high tree and threw a wire rope over a strong branch.

"You can't do this!" Clarke shouted, trying to stop the group but is shoved away.

They strung Murphy up with the rope around his neck and pulled him up, but made sure to put something underneath his feet to keep him from not hanging himself. All there needs to happen is to kick that support away and Murphy will be hung.

"Bellamy, you should do this. Bel-La-My!" The kid from before begins a chant that everyone begins to chant Bellamy's name.

"I saw you in the woods with Adam, I know that you're not a killer. Bellamy, don't do this. Don't…" Clarke tried to reason with Bellamy as the chanting of his name got louder.

With all the chanting of his name and needing to keep the image up that he is the leader of their camp and the tough guy, Bellamy kicks the support stand from underneath Murphy causing Murphy to hang and struggle as he hung there.

"No, Bellamy, no!" Clarke smacked him against the chest, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"This is on you, princess. You should've kept your mouth shut." Bellamy shoves Clarke back, shouted this towards her.

Arla stands back, looking at it then around at the rest of the teens wondering what the hell happen to them. What are they becoming?

"What the hell are you doing? Cut him down! Charlotte, get out of here now! Cut him down." Finn appeared out of nowhere while shoving the little girl, the youngest one in the group away.

Quickly, Arla's eyes narrow upon Finn and this little girl, Charlotte and wondering why he is trying to protect the little girl. Finn turns to cut the rope, but he is stopped and held up at knife's point.

"Stop! Okay! Murphy didn't kill Wells!" Charlotte shouted causing all of them to stop instantly and turn to the little girl with confusion all across their faces.

"I did." Charlotte admitted.

"Oh, my god." Clarke said, grabbing the handmade axe off of Bellamy's belt and turn to cut Murphy down, but Arla beat her to it with her hunting knife.

Quickly, Arla sheaths her knife back into her boot and running over to Murphy, who is groaning and coughing. Finn is pulling the rope off from around Murphy's neck making Arla to check him over while pulling the cloth that has been put around his mouth.

"Bruises around the neck. Thankfully nothing broke or we would have an innocent person killed…somewhat innocent." Arla said, but moves back as Murphy stands up and has this raging glint in his eyes towards the little girl causing Finn to shout at Clarke to get Charlotte away from here.

"This is one big friggin' mess." Arla whispered as she watches her cousin, Finn and Bellamy rush Charlotte away from the raging Murphy and his posse.

Arla stands up, watching as everyone runs back towards the walls and she stands back with her hands on her hips, still wondering what they are becoming.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**This is part one of this chapter. I decided to split it instead of putting everything in one.**

**Now, thank you for reading and please review (it's a motivated) for the future chapter!**

**Thank You! **


End file.
